Celebrating Christmas
by voiceinme
Summary: Unwrapping of the gifts, dinner with the family and celebrating Jesus' birth is what they are looking forward each year. But we have decided to celebrate this Christmas a little different. How will Phoebe and Teddy react if it involves welcoming a new baby in the family? All characters belong to E.L.James (It will probably have 2-3 chapters only - a short story).
1. Chapter 1

This is Phoebe's 5th Christmas. I am really excited each year for Teddy and Phoebe because the excitement in their face was always priceless. Unwrapping of the gifts, dinner with the family and celebrating Jesus' birth is what they are looking forward each year. But we have decided to celebrate this Christmas a little different. We had the usual family dinner with the rest of the family earlier than we usually do. We have to leave on the 24th of December for a different Christmas celebration.

I am surfing the net when I saw a blog about those babies in a certain orphanage. They are allowing the babies to celebrate Christmas outside of the orphanage. Yes, it is an amazing idea and I want to do it this year. I immediately inform Christian with my plans, and I am so glad that he supported me with this. He understand my goal with doing this, not just for my kids but also for a baby..an orphan.

I checked Teddy in his room to see if he got all things he needed for this trip. Once I told him that we will celebrate Christmas in a different place, he really gets excited. I also told him about the plans in my mind, and he is happy with it. I hope, Phoebe will understand it, too. She's just 5 years old, still our little princess but I am really not sure how she will react with this.

I am walking towards her room when I heard her talking to her doll.

"You know, Dolly, mom and dad decided to have a trip this Christmas. I don't know where, but they promised to tell me about it. Maybe later, they will tell me where and why."

I slowly opened her door and smile at my little baby.

"Mama!"

She ran towards me, lifting her arms. I carried her and I decided to have a talk with her about this trip.

"Hello Phoebe. Are you ready for this trip?"

"Yes mama. Can I bring my doll with us?"

"Of course Phoebe, you can."

And I received a big smile from my daughter.

"Sweetie, did you remember when your dad and I told you and Teddy that we need to leave before Christmas and we will celebrate it in a different way?"

"Yes Mama! I am really excited to go somewhere! Can you tell me where are we going?"

"Yes Phoebe, Mama will tell you. But before that, I need to tell you a very short story first. Can you do that Sweetie?"

"Yes Mama. What's story?"

She's so adorable with that curious look in her face. Her eyebrows almost touch each other. I hope my little girl will agree with our plans.

"Well, you know, there are many kids like you in the world. But unlike you and Teddy, some kids and even babies don't have their Mom and Dad."

"They don't have Mom and Dad like you and daddy? How come they don't have any and I got mine and Teddy?"

"Sweetie, did you remember that little girl you became friends with while we are waiting for Grandma Grace in the hospital? You saw her crying and you gave her your doll?"

"Yes, I can remember that. She won't stop from crying and when I gave her my doll she smiled at me."

"Yes, that's right. She's crying because she lost her parents. There are many reasons why, but you will understand it as you grow older. Back to what I am trying to tell you, we will go to a place where there are kids without their parents, just like the little girl in the hospital. The only difference is, there are babies, so they are still little. They don't know where their parents are now."

"Oh, that is sad Mama. I hope their parents will come back to them."

"Yes Phoebe, that is really sad, but you know, you can make one of them happy. Just like the little girl in the hospital."

"I need to give her my doll, too?"

She held her doll closer to her chest and hug it tight.

"No Sweetie, you don't have too. It will be your choice if you want to give it or not. But there is another way to make a baby happy."

"How mama?"

" Well, they will allow us to have a baby with us during the Christmas holiday, and we can return the baby after New Year. How does it sound to you, Phoebe?"

"Why should they allow giving us a baby? What if, her Mom or Dad will look for her and she's gone?"

A smile creep to my face, and there's a hope building inside me that phoebe will agree. I can feel her concern in the tone of her voice.

"We will not take away the baby, but because they are all living in a house, they are not experiencing celebrating Christmas with a family. So they allow the babies to be with a family during Christmas, because they think that the baby will feel the love and warmth of what a real family can give."

"And because we are family we can give it to a baby the same love?"

"Exactly Phoebe. We can have a baby to celebrate Christmas with us. Is it okay with you? Can you treat her as your own little sister or brother? And you can be a big sister then."

"Hmmm..but I am still your baby..do you want another baby?

"You will always be our little baby Sweetie. Nothing will change that."

"I have one more question Mama.."

"You can ask anything Phoebe."

" Can I choose the baby that we can be with?"

There's a big smile on my face when I heard her question. My kids know why we are celebrating Christmas and I am happy to know that they are willing to share our family with others.

"Of course you can Phoebe. So, do I get it right? You agree on mama's plan then?

"Yes Mama. I don't want o make a baby sad. And Dad always told me and ted that Christmas means giving and sharing. I can give my love to someone and I hope it will make them happy."

I hug my daughter and there's a feeling of pride in my part. I raised my kids with so much love and I am glad because they are not selfish. Christian and I made sure that even we can give them everything, they are still limitations, that it is still important to give and to share. Being a Grey is not easy, but having this kind of children are always priceless.

"Are you ready to meet our new baby, Phoebe?"

"Yes Mama."

And I get her things and lead her outside of her room. Teddy is now in the main room waiting for us. I can see Christian talking to someone on his phone. I think he is informing the orphanage management that we will be on our way. I am excited to see who will be the baby that we can get a chance to celebrate Christmas with.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's POV

I am thrilled to see the babies and I know Christian feels the same. Sometimes I wonder if any memories in his past came rushing in his mind but if they do, I hope it will not affect his mood once we saw the babies. Teddy and Phoebe are making plans while we are in the road going to the orphanage. They are arguing who will sleep beside the baby, and I have to interfere between them saying that they can both sleep with the baby. We just need to make some arrangement. I am happy because they both welcome the idea of having a baby to celebrate with us. It is really different on what we used to do since then. Our car came to stop and I feel the excitement building inside me. I missed having a baby on my arms. It's been 5 years since we had Phoebe, though it feels just like it was only yesterday, it is really different to see an actual baby. A baby so helpless and will always be dependent on you. I sit with the kids in the couch as Christian is busy talking to the orphanage director.

"Mama, I want a baby girl. Can they give us a baby girl? Teddy wants a baby boy but at the end, he agreed with me." Phoebe asked me with a proud smile on her face and I can also feel that she is excited.

"It is a good thing that Teddy and you finally came to agree with one thing. That's very good."

I hug Teddy quickly to make him feel that I'm proud on how he's handling Phoebe, especially it is hard to argue with my little girl. My kids are really growing. Before, they used to disagree with each other that will end up on one of them crying. Maybe the idea of someone that they can both take care of, brings the understanding between them. I have to wait later today, if they will both act the same like now, I hope they will.

Phoebe's POV

I am really excited to see the baby we will be with this Christian. Earlier, I can see in Mama's eyes that she's worried about my reaction when she told me about this baby. She has no idea that I really want to have a baby sister. Aunt Kate had her second daughter and I envy Ava because she has someone to take care of. She told me stories how she helped Aunt Kate, feeding the baby and she got to choose what will be the baby's outfit every day. She looked like she enjoys being a big sister and I want to feel the same. Mama doesn't know about this, but I already asked Dad if I can have a baby sister like Ava. At first I cannot understand what his reaction is but after a while he laughed at me saying, he wants another baby but it all depends with Mama. I don't know but I feel like Daddy wants the idea too. But for now, I am really excited to see the baby.

I want to sleep with the baby tonight and be her big sister. Teddy wants it too but I was able to convince him. Maybe Teddy is excited, too. I wonder if he is that excited when I was a baby too. I can see Dad exiting the office room so I stand up from my seat and run towards him.

Ana's POV

Christian finally came out of the office room. I really hope everything was settled now. I am about to stand when Phoebe run towards her Daddy. No doubt, she's really excited about this. I walk towards Christian and whispered..

"Christian, everything's fine now?"

"Yes Ana, all is good except one thing."

"What is it?"

"The babies were all gone to the families that they will spend the holidays with. There's only one baby left assigned to us. I hope Phoebe will like her. You told me she wants to choose the baby."

I take a deep breath and sit to be on Phoebe's level. I need her to understand that she will no longer choose a baby because there's only one baby left and will be assigned to us.

"Hey Sweetie, Mama will tell you something."

"What is it Mama?"

"I know I told you that you can choose the baby..but sweetie, there's only one baby girl left here. The other babies found their family already. I know how excited you are, but do you think you can be a big sister to her. We will get her and she will join us this holiday. I will be happy if you will be a good sister to her. Can I expect that from you?"

Phoebe is still quiet, seems like she's thinking. The finally, a smile on her face confirmed what I hope for. She clapped her hands and even jump in glee when she said that it is okay. The baby is still a girl just what she would like to have and it doesn't matter if she won't choose anymore. Relief flashed through my veins and I can feel the excitement inside me again as the orphanage director leads us to a room with so many cribs inside. I immediately saw the crib with a baby in it, still sleeping, having a rosy cheeks and long lashes. She is so adorable and I can't wait to have her in my arms.

Phoebe lifts her arms to Christian, wanting to see the baby. Christian obliged and the twinkle in her eyes is priceless. I told her not to make any noise before we enter the room. Ted is on my side smiling at the baby. After all papers were done, they release the baby to be under our care for the holiday. Her name is Kara Beatrice. The director informed us that her name Kara means beloved in Italian and Beatrice means blessed. Her name suits her. She is loved by the people in this orphanage and still blessed to have them around even she doesn't have any parents with her. I will make sure the she will feel the love we will give her and she is a blessing to us, for giving us a new experience this holiday season…it feels so different but really warms our heart.

All was set even before we left Seattle. Christian made all necessary arrangement, and the house he recently bought here are now ready for our arrival. Baby furniture, clothes and even toiletries are in there too.

Christian and I were done preparing the gifts for the kids. They are all under the Christmas tree that we all together put up after Baby Kara went asleep. Phoebe told me not to leave Kara in the room as she sleeps. Then Teddy suggested if we can let him sleep in the living room while we decorate the Christmas Tree, saying she might be awake and it will be nice if she see the Christmas Tree. Hearing those words from them made me feel a proud Mom.

True to what Teddy assumed, Kara woke up and she is not a crying baby at all. She had her eyes wide awake but she behaved in her crib. Then Phoebe volunteered to sit by the crib and she started talking to her as if Kara can talk back at her.

"Hello Baby Kara. Do you remember me? I am Phoebe, and I will be your sister from now on. You see that? That's a Christmas Tree. Want to help me put the Christmas balls in it? Oh you smiled, I take it as a yes then. But we need to ask Mom first, okay?"

Kara smiled at her again that made Phoebe clap her hands and run to me.

"Mama, can you carry Kara so she can get a closer look? Then I will help her put a Christmas Ball in the tree."

I smiled at my little girl and nodded. I reach for her tiny hand and we made our way towards Kara. She's smiling back at me as I lift her in her crib. I cradled her for a while and turn to join Teddy and Christian in decorating the tree. Phoebe is walking besides me, jumping in glee. She's a sweet big sister.

While I was holding Kara, Ted started to talk to her while putting the lights in the tree. Like Phoebe, he talked to Kara as if she can answer him back. I can't contain the pride I am feeling inside. I do have flaws, Christian as well, but it feels like we make something right because we raised Teddy and Phoebe this way, with a heart full of love and has a spirit of sharing.

Phoebe came rushing to me, letting me see that ornament that she picked. She's holding a small angel ready to put in the tree. I walked with her closer to the tree, I went down to be on her level and hold Kara's left hand to assist them in putting the angel in the tree. Phoebe let Kara touch it as if they are both trying to put it in the tree. Once done, she's clapping in front of Kara.

"You see that Kara? We made it!"

Christian smiled in our little girl. I'm sure he's as proud as I am. The tree is now set up and Christian put the star above the tree. We took a picture with it. My kids are beside me because they want to be closer to Kara. I am just glad that they did not fight.

Teddy and Phoebe had a good sleep before we put the Christmas tree so I guess that will be enough until midnight strike. We want to make it a different Christmas celebration, so we decided to break some rules and we let them stay awake until midnight. We want to do the countdown as we welcome Christmas Day.

After a great dinner and the countdown, we all get ready for bed. Then we have to agree for the bed arrangement because both Teddy and Phoebe wanted to be beside Kara as she sleeps. Phoebe even reminded Ted that he already agreed with her earlier today, but Ted said he really wants to if I will allow him. At the end, Christian and I decided to sleep in one room. Kara is in the middle of the bed, with pillows on her side to be sure, because Teddy will be in her left and Phoebe will be on her right. Christian and I took the end sides, Christian beside Ted and I, beside Phoebe. I know it is not our norm to sleep this way, but we let it since we acknowledge celebrating Christmas different than we used to.

Kisses were given and now we are ready to doze off. I have a smile on my face as I closed my eyes. This day is just so perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, we go out with the kids. Christian and I took turns in carrying Kara outside. Since we want her to feel the care and love that a family can give, we make it a point that we carry her for constant physical contact and not just let her be in a stroller all day long. I missed having a baby. I stopped taking my shots a year ago, since an idea of having a baby after Phoebe is open for us. Maybe we don't have that much luck to have one in a year, but thinking about it now, we are more blessed to have Kara with us. I know it is only for a holiday, but the smile in her face everytime we tried to talk to her, her simple act of wrapping her fingers around Phoebe's finger when she is playing with her and the way she yawn and feel sleepy when Teddy sings her a lullaby, that's priceless.

After lunch, we go shopping and bought kids new clothes and toys. We even bought some for Kara and for other babies in the orphanage. Taylor took care of the stuff for the orphanage and was able to send it off to them. We had dinner and take some time to play with Kara before the sleeping time. The kids wore the same pajamas and that's really cute. We took a photo of the 3 of them, Kara in the middle, Teddy is kissing Kara's forehead while Phoebe is hugging her with a big smile on her face. We want more memories with Kara.

New Year came, and like Christmas Eve, we waited until midnight, ate together our Media Noche, more gifts to unwrap and of course, took many pictures as we can. Kara's time with us is almost over. The thought of giving her back to the orphanage makes me cry. Yes, I know. I know too well that it might be hard for me, and for all of us, to give her back when the time comes. On her last night, I talked with Christian. I asked him if there's any way that we can officially adopt Kara. I know, it is a long process, but Kara holds a special place in my heart now..and I know, Christian and the kids too. I am glad that He agreed to my plans. Now, I need to know what my kids' reaction with this.

Teddy and Phoebe became a wonderful sibling to Kara. I know they love her as much as Christian and I do. But to keep her for good…I'm hoping they will love her the same way. I heard stories of how the kids changed behaviour after adopting a baby. That terrifies me but we brought my kids up with so much love and respect. I am staying positive that they will be happy with our decision. We came to our room and saw how the kids sleeping..so peaceful, and I swear, there's a small smile in Kara's face. I hope we made her feel what a real family is, the warmth, love and care that she truly deserved. And tomorrow, we will make the first step for us to keep her forever.

It's been a few days ago when Christian and I decided to adopt her. I decided not to tell Teddy and Phoebe right away. They are both aware that today; Kara needs to be returned to the orphanage. I am about to exit the bathroom when I saw my kids leaning over Kara. I told them to watch over her as I took my bath. From the beginning, they want to be beside her and watch over her. Kara is still sleeping. I can hear Teddy and Phoebe talking.

"Kara, we will miss you."

"Yes Kara. Teddy is right, we will surely do. If we can only extend the time so you can stay with us..we will do."

"Phoebe you know that Mom and Dad agreed to the terms with the orphanage. We need to return her today."

"I know, Ted. And Kara, don't worry, I will tell Mom that we will visit you when we can. You know, this Christmas and New Year celebration is far different with what we had before."

"I agree to that Phoebe. I never felt that same excitement with Kara when you were a little."

"Ted!"

"Phoebe, your voice please. Kara is still sleeping. Okay, sorry. Maybe because I'm still little when you came. Unlike now, I enjoy having Kara around."

"Me too."

I am still in the bathroom door, having a big smile on my face. Hearing those words from my kids makes me happy. There will be no problem with adopting Kara. My kids will be thrilled when I told them. Christian is currently on his phone. I told him to call the orphanage before I took my bath. I want them to be informed that we will be there in a few minutes and of course, to let them know of our intention of adopting Kara. I decided to walk towards the bed to check the kids. I acted like I never heard their conversation. They will be surprised once we bring home Kara today to Seattle. But of course, we need to do some paper works with the orphanage.

Everything is now settled. Christian informed me that he did all necessary actions, even called Carrick to make the process faster. He even donated a large amount of money to the orphanage. They agreed to let us take Kara home. I am glad that those few days gave us enough time to process the papers of Kara's adoption. I can't wait for Teddy's and Phoebe's reaction later.

We reached the orphanage after an hour of travel. Teddy and Phoebe kept on playing with Kara while on the road. I won't replace anything with that moment. Hearing them both loving everytime Kara smiles back at them. They are counting who got more times that they made Kara smile. Phoebe won and my little girl is so proud with herself. She even told Teddy that girls have special bond, and for sure Kara felt it with her. I can see Christian glancing with my kids and smiling at them. It is a perfect moment for the 5 of us. Kara Beatrice Grey, it sounds great!

Christian and I went to the office to talk with the orphanage director. Some volunteers tour teddy and phoebe around to see the rest of the baby. They put Kara on her crib first. That would be her last time lying in her crib here in the orphanage. After all the papers were signed, Christian and I roamed around trying to find my kids. We saw them talking to the volunteers, asking them questions about the babies here. I think I want to start a foundation for these babies. I will talk to Grace once we're back to Seattle. We walked towards them and asked them if they are ready to go. I can see tears forming in Phoebe's eyes. Teddy is trying to hide the sadness in his face, but I can feel his feelings by just looking in his eyes. Phoebe ran to where Kara is. She raised her arms to Christian, and her father carries her, for her to see Kara. Teddy chose to stay behind us with his head down. I know, he's still not ready to say good bye to Kara. Well, they don't have to..because we will never say good bye to her.

Phoebe faced Christian with a tear in her face and asked him.

"Dad, are you sure we will leave Kara here?"

Oh my baby girl is really attached to Kara, even she just spent a few days with her.

"Why Phoebe? Do you want her to go with us?"

Phoebe nodded and trying to not let a sob escape from her lips. Teddy walked beside me and holding my hands. He looked at me and asked..

"Mom, I can't say goodbye to Kara. Can we do something to let her stay for us?"

I can't see them that sad anymore so I decided to speak up.

"Ted, Phoebe..Mama will tell you something and it is very important."

"What is it Mama?" Phoebe asked.

Two pairs of sad eyes staring at me.

"If we have Kara home, can you promise that you will be a good brother and sister to her?"

I can see the hope in their eyes and they both nodded. I can feel Ted squeezing my eyes, as if telling me to say what I need to say.

"Because if you will be a good sibling to her, I guess we can take him home"

With that, Phoebe smiles and wipes the tears in her face.

"Really?"

"Yes Ted, we will. Are you excited to be her brother?"

"Yes! I do Mom. I am really sad earlier because I know we have to return her today here."

"I am excited too mama! I can't wait to tell Ava that I have a baby sister to watch over with! "

I can hear her giggles and I get Kara off the crib.

"Kara Beatrice Grey, here are your siblings. There's Teddy and Phoebe. We are all excited to take you home."

Phoebe insisted to take her to the floor and make me sit so they can hold Kara. I am myself, is not ready to bring Kara back in the orphanage and just walk away. This baby brought a new meaning of Christmas to our family and I am happy to have her with us. We said goodbye to the director, the volunteers and Phoebe and Teddy get another round to say goodbye to the babies.

While in the car, Phoebe said..

"Mom, can we paint the next room from mine purple? I will help!"

She's beaming with her idea. Christian assured her that we will and she can't hide the excitement. She even made me call Kate. She wants to inform Ava right away that she has a baby sister too. I am happy on how this Christmas and New Year Celebration went out. We received a very precious gift and I can't wait to see her grow just like Teddy and Phoebe.


End file.
